L'elfique pour les nuls
by estelle0
Summary: Vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'être dans la tête des elfes lorsqu'ils parlent?... Non? Ben allez-y quand même! One-shot, vieille fic.


Disclaimer: persos pas à moi. propriété JRR Tolkien. voudrais bien les avoir quand même.

Parlez-vous l'elfique ? (vous parlez d'une question débile !)

Quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas de quenya, de Syndarin ou autres, non, moi je parle du langage officieux. De ce qu'ils voudraient bien pouvoir dire mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire.

Pour le savoir, je vous invite à cacher les petites traductions en italique le long de ces répliques et de tester vos connaissances (ou pas, c'est complètement inutile, ce truc).

Ah, et je voulais dire aussi merci aux GENTILLES personnes qui m'ont GENTILMENT reviewée... (oui, j'ai fait le pari débile de mettre au moins 3 « gentil » et dérivés dans ce post. C'est débile, je sais, je viens de le dire. Mais j'ai réussi.)

DIALOGUE 1 : (d'ailleurs, c'est complètement idiot de mettre un, parce qu'il n'y en aura qu'un...)

Mise en condition : _Odurin, fils de Thranduil, prince de Mikwood, vient rendre une petite visite surprise à Elrond..._

Elrond : Seigneur Odurin, quel plaisir de vous revoir...

_Maiskesstuveuxencore ?_

Odurin : C'est partagé, Seigneur Elrond.

_T'es encore de ce monde, toi ? Ben profite, ça va pas durer..._

Elrond : Que nous vaut votre visite ?

_Pourquoi tu peux pas rester chez toi jouer aux billes ?_

Odurin : C'est le Seigneur Thranduil qui m'envoie

_Je suis venu parce que papa m'a demandé, sinon, crois bien que j'aurais même pas bougé une demi-fesse de mon petit dej'._

Glorfindel : Je suis confus que nous n'ayons pas pu vous préparer quoi que ce soit, si seulement nous avions été avertis... Que veut donc le Seigneur de Mirkwood ?

_Nan, mais z'auriez pas pu prévenir ? J'ai failli ordonner à mes archers de vous tirer à distance, bande d'inconscients ! Ça aurait pas été une perte, mais bon, ça aurait gaspillé des flèches... Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore l'autre crétin ?_

Odurin : Et moi, je suis confus de ne pas avoir eût le temps de vous prévenir. Père voudrait que nous révisions certaines lois qui, selon lui, nous empêchent d'exercer correctement notre « nettoyage » de notre belle forêt souillée par les forces du Seigneur Sombre.

_On va vous plumer, vous défoncer, vous piquer tout ce que vous avez..._

Elrond : Bien, nous en discuterons ce soir après que vous ayez pris un léger repas... Vous devez être épuisés ? Glorfindel ?...

_Occupe-les pendant que je prépare les valises et les armées, compris ?_

Glorfindel : Bien, Seigneur Elrond. Vous n'avez rien contre les lembas de Lorien, j'espère ?

_Ok, bien reçu. J'espère que t'es toujours allergique aux huiles des lembas de Celeborn, hein ?_

Odurin (pincé) : Non, bien entendu ! Mais vous êtes trop bons, je ne peux accepter, moi qui arrive comme un voleur...

_Raaaaaaaaah, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Les salauds ! Pas question que je touche à ces trucs, pigé ?_

Legolas (qui était planqué dans un coin et qui regardait les petits oiseaux voleter) : Mais nous allons tout de même accepter, il ne sera pas dit que nous sommes devenus des barbares au contact des forces de l'obscur...

_Ah mais tu t'en sortira pas comme ça !_

Odurin (gêné) : Veuillez l'excuser, il est fatigué, cela lui fait oublier les règles de la bienséance.

_La ferme Barbie._

Legolas (vexé) : Odurin, permets que je te parles en privé quelques instants ? Vous, pourriez-vous régler les mentions d'usages avec le Seigneur Elrond ? Bien, Odurin...

_Bon, toi, tu fais tapisserie pendant que je massacre l'autre naze, compris ? La moindre bavure et je te transforme en mortadelle..._

[Ils s'éclipsent, enfin, Legolas tire sont frère par le bras en lui jetant un regard furieux. Le pauvre elfe désigné d'office se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, pas préparé du tout]

Elfe Désigné d'Office (EDO, donc) : Eh bieeeeeeeen...

_Je vois pas ce que je peux dire là-dessus._

Elrond : Vous logerez donc dans la partie Nord des quartiers réservés aux invités. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

_Bon, alors, je vous refile l'aile la plus pourrie – d'ailleurs on a pas réparé de chauffage, ça caille – et pas un mot, parce que sinon je vais m'énerver... Greeeeeuh..._

EDO (très gêné) : Eh bien, c'est à dire que...

_Mais que quoi comment où qui suis-je, dans quel état j'erre ?_

Glorfindel : Je vous enverrai un cuisinier dans la soirée, il se renseignera sur ce que vous souhaitez manger, et dès que possibles des rafraîchissements. Quant à vos armes, je propose de les mettre avec les nôtres... Ça vous va ?

_Bon, alors, moi, je vous pique vos armes, comme ça pas de coup d'état, pour le cuistot, te fatigue pas, il sait faire que des lembas... OSE DIRE NON ET TU VAS VOIR CE QUI VA T'ARRIVER..._

EDO : Je ne sais pas si... Enfin, je suppose que...

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je...aaaaaaaaaargh ! -crise de nerfs elfique de niveau vingt-_

Elrond : Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! Glorfindel, allez signaler aux deux Princes de Mirkwood que l'affaire est entendue ! Nous nous reverrons donc au repas, cher ami...

_Vas séparer les deux imbéciles avant qu'ils ne s'étripent et n'en mettent partout, et quand à toi, merci d'être un imbécile incapable._

[Elrond s'éclipse, Glorfindel a un petit air satisfait qu'il a bien du mal à cacher et emmène l'EDO dans le couloir où on entends maintenant de grands éclats de voix, des suraigus : « NON ! ET POURQUOI TU DECIDERAIS SEUL ? POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS ME TAIRE ? POURQUOI ? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE, POURQUOI ? » et des plus graves : « C'est po-li-ti-que, t'y as jamais rien pigé et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, alors quand je discute, tu me fiches la paix, compris? »]

Voilà. C'est tout. C'est déjà pas mal. Je ne vous cache pas que ça a été fait il y a un bon moment déjà et que c'est encore dans le domaine « marrant » voire même pathétique, et que ça a été fait à une période où je pleurais misérablement sur mes fiches d'exercices... Bonne nuit ! Ah, et... reviews ? Non, lâchez cette chaise, elle n'a rien fait !


End file.
